demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SerenitySerene
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SerenitySerene page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 17:23, October 23, 2010 ANIME BUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY! HAY GAL!SUP!?!?!?!?ITS YOUR ANIME BUDDY!DANIELLLLLLLE!....HEHE! ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ P.S EVERYONE ON THE CHAT STILL HATES ME! Why?Cause Im such a bitch XD ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Picture....:D Here youz go! Hope you like it...sorry i couldnt find a good font! ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Hey Sis!(: how are you?ActCheerSing 22:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) For you anime buddy:D Thanks for being so awesome Serenity! Hehehehehehe :D ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ =) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy your day :D Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 23:30, October 31, 2010 (UTC) No prob...and hm, that's cool (: But IDK how to help; I am a Phoenix too, but my powers are unknown. Shawn put the Great Spirit or something like that into me when he saved me, so...yeah...he said I should have more than one form, lots more powers than normal Phoenixes, and lotsa different elemental powers. But IDK...I;ve only transformed twice....-shrugs- I'll try my best to help though!!! XD Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 23:51, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah lol Shawn said it was the great Phoenix spirit, so...XD But I will still try to help her, of course :) and as for the dragon, that's cool :) Chey, TheTheif, daughter of Athena, lycan/Phoenix/human hybrid, Dragon Rider Mhm, James :) Zach (warboss95) is his dad... It was an "emotional" thing, just like with my mum and how her kids are born -shrugs- technically he's only a few months old, but physically and emotionally he's 7... Its confusing, but really in technical terms, if he's 7 months (which it happens to be) he's the same number in years in physical/emotional terms. If that makes sense lol... But yeah XD September 9th, 2010. So like I said, technically he's 7 weeks. But physically/mentally/emotionally he's 7 years :) it's more like having a quiet little brother sometimes lol. Still...-soft sigh- they grow up so fast XD heyy hi i am the daughter of hephaesus and iris xD How r u ?? And happy birthday Unknown demigod 01:09, November 1, 2010 (UTC) X) Mhm, James lives with me and so does Azeroth. well, Azeroth being a bonded dragon I should hope he lives with me lol. But yeAh... Chey, TheTheif, daughter of Athena, lycan/Phoenix/human hybrid, dragon Rider Mweh, Athena obviously does. The mortals? Nope. Basically I'm using my portal magic to conceal Azeroth AND James. Honestly, if they knew they'd probably die of a heart attack -shrugs- I dunno if they even know about my "godly" side. 'cause my dads dead an his ghost surely ain't gonna say anything...heh... ---Chey Mweh it's not that hard to hide them really -shrugs- mortals are 'blind' anyways. Yeap, I'm a lycan, white elemental dire wolf. I gots a pic of my lycan form on my user page -shrugs- and under alternate forms too. As for becoming a lycan; let's just say it was painful, long, and kinda scary. But I lived...heh... ---Chey (ps I gtg in...-checks clock- a few minutes. So if I don't reply...yeah. Lol) Haha yes, mortals just...-sighs- and yah, Stephan's dead. Zala killed his sorry ass XD And of course I won't tell anyone. But I gtg now DX Damn work...-sighs- but yeah. Peace out!!! XD --Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 03:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) cOOL hey , im good .. kinda sick cus i stuffed my face with sweet on halloween XD and me ? pretty? NEVER!! hehehehehehe ... i dont even know how my mum looks.... he(found out that uts not iris , its someone elsee .... )hehehe i wanna c ur babies !! i love little kidsss (even though they r annoyin sometimes .......*cough* my little bro) Unknown demigod 09:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) hey seren! heyy can you come on chat? :D pleeaase help wiv my mum ..... hi , my dads hephaestus and my mum is unknown to me ... I know that shes a magic goddess . I thought it was iris or hecate because my friends were sayin that . (some of them can see the future.) now they agree on one goddess but they wont tell me because im not ready for the harsh truth. Can u please ask my dad , hephaestus about my mum ?? And tell mee ? Please.?? Cus at the moment i feel like i was a mistake ... A bad mistake =(( And thank youUnknown demigod please? Unknown demigod 21:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Flower You pick. Also, if you do pick, tell me on my blog (ATTENTION GODS!) so I can reserve one flower. -Marie, Daughter of Zeus and Demeter nopee.. i have noo ideaaa ,maybe nemesis?? Can hephaestus comeon the chat now??(did he say that in a way like he was hidin a bad thing ??), thanksss youuuu xD How r u ??? Unknown demigod 21:47, November 11, 2010 (UTC) dissapointed ?? In me?? Can u ask him if he can come on chat on monday at 15.00 new york time?? I will see ur slideshow later(im on my phonee ,,) but u bet they r beautiful like youu xD Unknown demigod 22:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC) not at the moment ,,, iwill wait till i find my real mum ,,, just talked to my bros gf(missy) and her and my brother will try and convince dad ...well later maybe u can e my mum xD hehehe How do u transform into ur godly form(if i transform into my second form theni will find my mum) Nd theres a girll (user name moon4eva and sis like my non blood sis) she doesnt know her mum ... So maybe u can talk to her?? Unknown demigod 22:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) heyy hey my name is sarah and i know this is a weird question to ask but are you my mom?? you have the same eyes as me.... just asking my usualy profile is moon4evaa!! but my computer is stupid and wont let me log in. thanxx Sarah OMG!!! that is soo cool!! i think u my mom!! and you look like a cool mom 2!! BONUS!! XD <3 YEAH!!! i hope u 2 r mothers and daughterSS!!!! Co0l @sarah .. heyy<333(i tried to ask ur bwt ur mom from my friend like a week AGO and she hasnt replied backk ! but guess u found your mom noww XD) Unknown demigod 06:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) hey , can u and hephaestus both come on the chat on monday at 14.00 (new york time) ?? i wanna talk to u both .. Unknown demigod 22:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) heyy umm just wondering, what kinds of powers do your kids usualy have?? like just at a curiosity?? thanxx <3 <3 sarah heyy heyy i heard that you joined the titans... is that true? are u ok?? i know people are saying u are fake but i dont thinks so and i am sorry for like almost beleving it... i just dont know what to think any more, about anything on this wikia. hope ur ok, sarah Hi there! I'm Izzy your sister, I am the minor goddess of springtime and sorrow! Im a daughter of Hades and Persephone! Izzy, DeadlyDove, Daughter of Persephone 21:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) DeadlyDove Adoption Can you adopt me? :) -Msrainbowgirl100